The Renin-angiotensin system (RAS) plays a central role in the regulation of normal blood pressure and seems to be critically involved in hypertension development and maintenance as well as congestive heart failure. Angiotensin II (A II), is an octapeptide hormone produced mainly in the blood during the cleavage of angiotensin I by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) localized on the endothelium of blood vessels of lung, kidney, and many other organs. It is the end product of the renin angiotensin system (RAS) and is a powerful arterial vasoconstrictor that exerts its action by interacting with specific receptors present on cell membranes. One of the possible modes of controlling the RAS is angiotensin II receptor antagonism. Several peptide analogs of A II are known to inhibit the effect of this hormone by competitively blocking the receptors, but their experimental and clinical applications have been limited by partial agonist activity and lack of oral absorption [M. Antonaccio. Clin. Exp. Hypertens, A4, 27-46 (1982); D. H. P. Streeten and G. H. Anderson, Jr.--Handbook of Hypertension, Clinical Pharmacology of Antihypertensive Drugs, ed. A. E. Doyle, Vol. 5, pp. 246-271, Elsevier Science Publisher, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 1984].
Recently, several non peptide compounds have been described as A II antagonists. Illustrative of such compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,324; 4,340,598, 4,576,958; 4,582,847; and 4,880,804 and in European Patent Applications 028,834; 245,637; 253,310; and 291,969; and in articles by A. T. Chiu, et al. [Eur. J. Pharm. Exp. 157, 13-21 (1988)] and by P. C. Wong, et al. [J Pharm. Exp. Therap, 247, 1-7(1988) . All of the U.S. Patents, European Patent Applications 028,834 and 253,310 and the two articles disclose substituted imidazole compounds which are generally bonded through a lower alkyl bridge to a substituted phenyl. European Patent Application 245,637 discloses derivatives of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-imidazo[4,5-c]-pyridine-6-carboxylic acid and analogs thereof as antihypertensive agents.
None of the compounds disclosed in any US Patent, European Applications or literature publication are of the type containing substituted imidazoles bonded through an alkyl bridge to a novel substituted phenyl thiophene or phenyl furan of the type disclosed herein. The quinazolin-4(1H)-ones, triazolinones, triazolinimines, and pyrimidinones have been disclosed in earlier U.S. Patent applications focusing on the heterocyclic fragment of the antagonist design. The Ser. Nos. of these applications are 351,508; 358,971; 375,655; 360,673; 375,217; and 386,328. Related applications disclose 6-membered ring fused imidazoles, (U.S. Ser. No. 675,371, filed Mar. 26, 1991) quinazolinones, triazolinones and pyrimidinones incorporating a thiophene or furan moiety.